


how awkward / как неловко

by robinjohnblake



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Derek is a doting uncle, Fluff, M/M, endlessly embarrassing situations, sort of
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinjohnblake/pseuds/robinjohnblake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Это валялось на обочине,- Дерек протягивает ему зубную пасту и пачку презервативов. Стайлз ожидает, что в любой момент могут вернуться голуби и насрать ему на голову, ведь это нормально для его жизни. Такие события и составляют его жизнь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how awkward / как неловко

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [how awkward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628983) by [stilinskisparkles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskisparkles/pseuds/stilinskisparkles). 



Ему совсем чуть-чуть не хватает, чтобы дотянуться самыми кончиками пальцев, и…

\- Чёрт! - нога Стайлза соскальзывает с нижней полки, на которую он залез, он пытается за что-то схватиться, ему попадается коробка с овсянкой – чёрт, словно кто-то намекает, что нужно было в детстве есть больше каши, тогда бы, может, он был выше ростом и ему вообще не пришлось бы тянуться, очень смешная шутка – и он закрывает глаза. С надеждой, что не убьётся. В это субботнее утро он собирался пойти в парк покидать фрисби со Скоттом, делая вид, что это может сойти за спорт. На DVD остались ещё два эпизода [«Саутленд»](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%B0%D1%83%D1%82%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B4_\(%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B5%D1%81%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%B0%D0%BB\)), до которых у него ещё не дошли руки. В его жизни ещё не было крышесносного секса, и в Нью-Йорке он жил всего четыре месяца и ещё не успел посетить Статую Свободы, и Джорджа Лукаса он ещё не повстречал!

Удивительно, но его задница так и не оказывается на полу. Вместо этого его талию обхватывают чьи-то руки, кто-то раздражённо пыхтит ему в ухо, и ноги Стайлза касаются пола.

\- Чувак!- он поворачивается, облегчённо выдыхая, и разевает рот. По-видимому, он только что назвал это неземное создание божественного происхождения чуваком. Перед ним широкие плечи и острые скулы, а глаза такого цвета, что Стайлз не может подобрать слова, чтобы точно их описать – они словно идеально созданы для рекламы какой-нибудь дурацкой краски – травянисто-зелёные и при этом серые? Да, двухцветные, точно. А эти брови. Одна из них в данный момент удивлённо приподнята, явно выражая презрение.

\- Спасибо,- радостно произносит он, делая шаг назад, чтобы больше не смущать красивого незнакомца. Тот смотрит так, словно мог бы съесть Стайлза на завтрак, и не в хорошем смысле. Хотя… он бы с удовольствием и на это согласился. Стайлз бы стал завтраком, лишь бы быть ближе к этому красавцу.

\- Эм,- он прокашливается, кивая на верхнюю полку,- я пытался…

Мужчина нарушает личное пространство Стайлза – тот отчаянно пытается не обращать внимание на то, как от него приятно пахнет – а затем с лёгкостью встаёт на нижнюю полку и достаёт коробку с сухим завтраком, за которой тянулся Стайлз.

\- Мой герой,- ляпает Стайлз и прикусывает язык, внезапно страстно желая провалиться сквозь землю или всё-таки растянуться на полу. На долю секунды кажется, что на лице парня мелькает удовольствие. Стайлз затылком чувствует его взгляд, когда поворачивается, чтобы бросить коробку в тележку.- Эм, ещё раз спасибо, что спас мою жизнь и подарил мне неделю вкусных завтраков.

\- Начинать день всегда лучше с чего-то вкусного,- сухо отвечает парень, но Стайлз видит его ухмылку.

\- Согласен,- он облизывает губы, надеясь, что ему не показалось, как восхитительные глаза парня опускались к его рту,- эм…

\- Дерек!- в конце прохода между полками появляется возмущённая брюнетка с коляской с кричащим ребёнком.- Богом клянусь, Дерек, это не круто бросать свою сестру посреди супермаркета ради погони за кем-то, кто вкусно пахнет!

Стайлз озирается, пытаясь понять, о ком она говорит, и замечает, как краснеют щёки красавчика, который прячет руки в карманах и отступает на шаг от Стайлза.

\- Вкусно пахнет?- потеряно спрашивает он.

Дерек испуганно округляет глаза и делает ещё один шаг назад.

\- Извини.

\- За что? Ты же спас мою жизнь, чувак!

\- Не чувак, а Дерек,- поправляет он с таким видом, словно его удивляют его же собственные слова.

О да, Стайлз заинтригован. Он указывает на свою грудь:

\- Стайлз. И мысленно я хотел звать тебя Доблестным Симпатичным Чуваком, но Дерек тоже пойдёт.

Дерек замирает рядом с девушкой и коляской и пристально смотрит на Стайлза, а затем они исчезают за углом, пока сестра продолжает его отчитывать.

Стайлз радует сонного Скотта продуктами и заявляет, что с удовольствием снова займётся покупками в следующую субботу. Скотт заставляет его составить письменное соглашение и прикрепляет его к холодильнику.

\- - -

Через неделю, спустя час якобы случайных скитаний по супермаркету Стайлз решает, что пора бы, видимо, с этим закончить и идёт на кассу. Охранники уже начали на него косо посматривать, и Стайлз решает: он хотел бы, конечно, оставить след в Нью-Йорке, но это не должно быть внесение в чёрный список местных супермаркетов.

Он пытался выглядеть непринуждённо: позвонил Скотту и спросил, нужен ли им тот самый сыр, за которым в итоге пришлось отстоять очередь, затем позвонил отцу, чтобы спросить, какой тофу самый вкусный – отец повесил трубку. Он даже прошёлся по секции с вещами для дома, потратил время на абсолютно не нужные ему покрывала, хотя ему и очень приглянулся красивый синий плед. Стало очевидно: в то субботнее утро Доблестный Симпатичный Чувак оказался в супермаркете случайно. Он наверняка сейчас валяется голый в постели в своей шикарной квартире, попивает шампанское с прекрасной девушкой, пока Стайлз плетётся домой в свою дерьмовенькую съёмную квартирку и сидит целый день в нижнем белье, потягивая пепси.

В трёх кварталах от дома у пакета рвётся ручка, и он матерится так громко, что парочка голубей принимают это на свой счёт и недовольно смотрят в его сторону, взъерошив перья.

Он ползает по асфальту, спасая апельсины и банки пепси, и пытается запихать их в оставшиеся два пакета. На него падает тень, моргая, он поднимает голову и видит весьма удивлённого Дерека, с коляской и без рубашки. Чёрт, Дерек один из тех цветущих людей, которые бегают по утрам в субботу. И если бы Стайлзу этого не было достаточно, он к тому же делает это топлесс. И выглядит замечательно. Стайлз наклоняется вперёд на корточках, чтобы посмотреть на ребёнка, и пытается не начать задыхаться от возбуждения.

\- Святые угодники, ты самый милейший ребёнок на целом свете!- восклицает он,- и тебя [воспитали волки](https://www.google.ru/search?q=raised+by+wolves+t+shirt&newwindow=1&biw=1330&bih=985&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwj14f3Dhs3OAhWhBZoKHRvYALEQ_AUIBigB#newwindow=1&tbm=isch&q=raised+by+wolves+baby+t+shirt)? Что ж, ты не такой и мохнатый!

Ребёнок улыбается ему, широко и беззубо, а Стайлз смеётся, выпрямляясь и решительно стараясь на смотреть на блестящую от пота грудь Дерека и его живот, внизу которого исчезает под шортами дорожка волос. Стайлзу страшно хочется провести по ней языком. Ему хочется узнать, что нравится Дереку, от чего у него сбивается дыхание как, казалось бы, должно было сбиться от бега, хотя у него с этим, очевидно, совсем нет проблем. Чёртовы жители Нью-Йорка с их красивыми лицами и первоклассной физической подготовкой. Боже, он ненавидит бегать. Когда Скотт вытаскивает его на пробежку, Стайлз ноет всю дорогу, а потом возвращается домой в одиночку, потому что Скотт, конечно, замечательный и лучший друг Стайлза, но даже ему не удаётся заставить его беспричинно напрягать свои мышцы.

Хотя, если бы ему ненароком встречались такие личности как Дерек…

\- Милый малыш,- наконец, произносит он.

\- Спасибо, это мой племянник, но я обязательно передам комплимент сестре,- беспечно отвечает Дерек.- Это валялось на обочине,- Дерек протягивает ему зубную пасту и пачку презервативов. Стайлз ожидает, что в любой момент могут вернуться голуби и насрать ему на голову, ведь это нормально для его жизни. Такие события и составляют его жизнь.

\- Славу богу малыш это не видел!- он изо всех сил старается изобразить фальшивую радость, забирает у него из рук покупки и прячет их подмышкой.

\- Тебе, похоже, не особо везёт с походами в супермаркет,- говорит Дерек с плохо скрываемой ухмылкой. Он проводит рукой по лбу, вытирая пот, и Стайлз стонет, пытаясь затем скрыть это кашлем.

Он пожимает плечами, стараясь выглядеть беспечно.

\- Мне кажется, город ко мне недружелюбен, пытается напугать меня и заставить вернуться домой. Ему бы лучше перестать, потому что мужчины рода Стилински никому не по зубам.

\- Ты покажешь ему, кто здесь настоящий хозяин?

\- Ну, прекрати, мне это по силам.

Дерек усмехается, окидывает Стайлза взглядом с ног до головы, так, что тому становится жарко, а затем толкает коляску вперёд.

\- Ну что ж, удачи.

\- Эй!- кричит ему вслед Стайлз,- мне не нужна удача, я сам хозяин своей судьбы!

Он практически уверен, что слышит хохот Дерека.

\- Я тебе покажу,- пыхтит он себе под нос. Дерек поворачивается и вскидывает брови, словно молчаливо говоря «Да неужели?». Стайлзу страшно хочется прижать его к стене и делать с ним разные грязные вещи. Конечно, не в присутствии ребёнка, боже, он просто ужасный человек. Он позорище. Ему лучше бы запереться в темной комнате, где никто и никогда не увидит, как он снова выставляет себя на посмешище.

\- Смилуйся надо мной,- обращается он к небу, когда Дерек исчезает за углом,- он нереально сексуальный.

\- - -

\- Ты ничего не понимаешь,- говорит Стайлз Кейси, отряхивая от её рук песок,- так будет лучше.

Кейси дует губы, и всё повторяется снова.

\- Я тебя не обманываю, милая,- Стайлз заменяет песок ведёрком,- послушай опытного человека, так лучше.

Кейси разглядывает ведёрко, затем швыряет его в Стайлза и убегает.

\- Ну как же так, я думал, мы друзья!

Он отряхивает пыль с колен и подходит к Эллисон, которая следит за старшими детьми на горке, сидя на качелях. Из всех плюсов, которые ему дала жизнь в городе, тот факт, что он случайно наткнулся на детский сад и подал заявку на вывешенную у них в окне вакансию, был одним из самых весомых. Он любит детей с их пухлыми ручками и искренней радостью и воодушевлением по любому поводу. Ему нравится, что для них всё так просто, что он может развеселить их, лишь претворившись, что шарф – это ожившая змея. Эллисон тоже прекрасно ладит с детьми. Она мила, терпелива и добра, но стоит начаться истерике, и она тут же становится суровой, принимая меры решительно и дисциплинировано, но с теплотой. Стайлзу очень крупно повезло, и он надеется, что не облажается на этой должности, потому что с удовольствием оставался бы здесь работать на долгие годы.

\- Как дела?

Стайлз кивает, садясь рядом с ней.

\- Устал! Гоняться за двухлетками весело, но себе домой я бы такого не хотел. Я бы и дня не продержался.

Эллисон смеётся и хлопает его по плечу.

\- Ты привыкнешь. Как Скотт? Ты говорил, у него вчера был первый день в Кингз, верно?

\- Да! Боже, думаю, если сравнивать, то у нас тут просто рай. Он рассказал, что на втором уроке один ребёнок пытался поджечь парту, а другой пытался подговорить его начать забастовку.

Эллисон подскакивает:

\- Боже мой, он в порядке?

\- О, да, мы учились в школе с некоторыми интересными личностями… Скотт справится с подростками лучше всех, кого я знаю. Он просто ходячий оптимизм верхом на радуге.

\- Ладно,- Эллисон роется в кармане и достаёт клубничную конфету,- передай ему от меня и скажи, что это на удачу.

Стайлз закатывает глаза.

\- Я не буду вашим связным только потому, что вы друг другу безумно понравились, но боитесь это признать.

\- Я его едва знаю,- протестует Эллисон,- просто проявляю вежливость.

\- Никто никому из вежливости конфеты не дарит, Эллисон.

\- Может, я так делаю.

Стайлз ухмыляется, и она, наконец, неохотно улыбается в ответ.

\- Ладно, он милый, понимаешь?

\- Конечно, чёрт возьми, он милый,- Стайлз отталкивается ногами от песка и взмывает в воздух,- могу я ему и это передать?

Эллисон перекручивает цепочки от качелей и пожимает плечами.

\- Наверное, да, если он только ни с кем не встречается?

\- Эллисон, он увидел тебя на парковке и объявил, что женится на тебе. Не думаю, что он хочет быть с кем-то ещё.

\- Никогда не встречала более оптимистичного человека,- она зарывается носком туфли в песок и смотрит на Стайлза,- он робот?

Стайлз смеётся.

\- Не-а, он лучше.

У забора появляется женщина, и она кажется Стайлзу смутно знакомой. Он сразу не может понять откуда, пока не подходит ближе. Тут её лицо проясняется, словно она занималась тем же что и он, и она в открытую усмехается. Это девушка из супермаркета, которая кричала на Дерека по поводу приятного запаха, мама хорошенького малыша.

\- Чем могу помочь?- Стайлз пытается говорить деловым тоном, вытирая руки о штанины.

\- Привет, Лора Хейл,- она протягивает руку, и Стайлз её пожимает. У Лоры крепкое рукопожатие, возможно, даже слишком, Стайлз старается изо всех сил не оплошать в ответ.

\- Привет, Стайлз Стилински.

\- Знаю,- беспечно отвечает она,- мой сын сюда ходит, мы за тобой следили.

\- О,- у Стайлза пересыхает во рту,- ничего такого не…

Лора смеётся.

\- Я же шучу, Стайлз. Слушай, у Джошуа сегодня днём доктор, а мы с мужем оба заняты. Мой брат заберёт Джоша, я просто решила по пути заскочить и предупредить вас.

Стайлз сглатывает.

\- Твой, э, твой брат Дерек?

\- Ага,- усмехается она, надевая солнечные очки,- забавно, что в ту же секунду как он услышал о новеньком с необычным именем Стайлз, то сразу же предложил свою кандидатуру.

\- У меня создалось впечатление, что он и сам очень даже не против проводить время с племянником,- поддавшись какому-то странному порыву преданности, говорит Стайлз и мысленно себя пинает.

Но Лора продолжает ухмыляться.

\- Передавай ему от меня привет.

Стайлз кивает с комком в горле и неловко машет ей вслед.

Блять. Почему, чёрт возьми, именно сегодня он решил, что будет замечательно одеть футболку с фламинго? Он подумал, что детям понравятся яркие цвета, а теперь он будет выглядеть как полный придурок перед Дереком. Боже, а если тот опять появится без рубашки? Стайлз не выдержит. Ему лучше спрятаться. Нельзя думать пошлости перед детьми. Может, это тест, может, Лора из ФБР и проверяет, что за извращенец работает с детьми. Господи, его посадят, а он ещё даже не видел Дерека полностью голым. Ему это необходимо, чтобы пережить заключение.

К его радости Джошуа в группе Эрики, так что ему необходимо просто избегать неловких случайностей, которые, кажется, как магнитом притягивают их с Дереком друг к другу.

Всё утро он строит замки из песка с Клео, которые она с ещё большим удовольствием растаптывает. Именно в тот момент, когда он вытирает песок из глаз, у забора появляется Дерек. Стайлз закрывается рукой от солнца, щурится и, ругая свою проклятую жизнь, скрывается внутри здания.

Эллисон и Дерек болтают у стойки ресепшн, когда он появляется из туалета. Дерек держит Джошуа на руках, являя собой модель с обложки журнала «Образцовый дядюшка». Джошуа что-то булькает, и Дерек округляет глаза и поздравляет его. Он протягивает ему ключи, на которых, Стайлз замечает, висит брелок с плюшевым волком, Джошуа тут же начинает его обсасывать.

\- Надеюсь, ты его часто стираешь,- вырывается у него.

Дерек поворачивается, прищурившись в его сторону.

\- Конечно, я бы никогда не дал своему племяннику грязную игрушку.

Стайлз открывает рот, чтобы сболтнуть пошлость, а потом вспоминает, где он и что у Дерека на руках ребёнок, и закрывает рот.

\- Хмм,- Эллисон смотрит на них, улыбается, качая головой и помечая в журнале, кто и когда забрал Джоша.

\- Молчи лучше,- пыхтит Стайлз.

Ему становится значительно лучше, когда он поднимает взгляд и видит, как у Дерека покраснели уши. С подчёркнуто непринуждённым видом он смотрит куда-то над плечом Стайлза.

\- Он хорошо себя вёл сегодня,- рассказывает Дереку Эллисон, обращая на себя его внимание,- думаю, скоро начнёт говорить.

Дерек кивает.

\- Я читаю с ним вместе, пытаюсь его задействовать. Кажется, он говорил «мама», но Лора настаивает, что должна присутствовать, так что это не считается.

\- Что ты ему читаешь?- по большей степени из любопытства спрашивает Стайлз, но и чтобы Дерек снова на него посмотрел. Просто… ему очень нравится, как Дерек на него смотрит. Его нельзя винить, во всем виновато длинное, жаркое, засушливое лето.

\- В основном истории о динозаврах,- свободной рукой Дерек чешет затылок,- ему нравится.

\- Да? Мне тоже в детстве нравились,- Стайлз покачивается на пятках, задевает стул, стоявший позади, хватается за него, чтобы не упасть, и отчаянно делает вид, что всё так и было задумано. Дерек наблюдает за ним с весьма довольным видом.

\- Стайлз замечательно изображает динозавров,- беззаботно говорит Эллисон, закончив заполнять карточку Джошуа и убрав её в шкаф.

Выражение лица Дерека вдруг смягчается, затем, словно очнувшись, он снова посылает Стайлзу ухмылку.

\- Представляю.

\- Эй,- пожимает плечами Стайлз, принимая беспечный вид, потому что ему всё равно, правда,- детям нравится,- он поднимает руку, изображая лапу с когтями, и рычит, Джошуа восторженно пищит и прячет лицо на плече Дерека.

\- Теперь я убеждён,- Дерек сглатывает и пятится к выходу,- Лора завезёт его в четверг, потому что я просто… выручил один раз… пока,- скомкано прощается он и врезается в дверь.

Стайлз хихикает, зажав рот ладонью, а Дерек, выпрямившись, показывает Стайлзу фак за спиной Джошуа.

Ладно, вселенная, он готов принять этот вызов.

\- - -

Стайлз всё ещё не привык к поездкам на метро. Дома они со Скоттом передвигались на велосипедах или на его драгоценном джипе. Господи, как же он по нему скучал. Он так увлечён размышлениями, успел ли отец уже продать его на запчасти или нет, что не замечает, как кто-то садится рядом с ним, пока вдруг не чувствует тяжесть на своей руке. Он поспешно отдёргивает пальцы, готовясь вступить в словесную перепалку и открещиваться от обвинений в преступной халатности, поворачивается извиниться и видит красного как рак Дерека.

\- Боже,- расплывается в улыбке он,- а ты везунчик.

\- Заткнись,- фыркает Дерек, ёрзая,- извини.

\- Чувак,- Стайлз шевелит пальцами руки, с удовольствием отмечая, как жадно смотрит на него Дерек,- без обид.

Дерек кряхтит.

\- Ненавижу подземку. Воняет тут страшно.

Стайлз посмеивается.

\- Твой нос слишком чувствителен, чтобы нюхать ароматы простого народа?

\- Так и есть,- Дерек бросает на него взгляд и хмурится,- ты повздорил с маляром?

\- А? О,- Стайлз опускает взгляд на свою футболку, она покрыта следами от краски, оставленными чрезмерно любвеобильным малышом,- нет,- улыбается он,- это специфика моей работы.

Дерек едва сдерживает смех, Стайлз в любом случае записывает очко на свой счёт.

\- А ты, каким был твой день?

\- Ничего особенного,- пожимает плечами Дерек,- в музее только что закончилась выставка. Большую часть дня мы провели за инвентаризацией.

Стайлз запоминает, что Дерек работает в музее, значит, должен хотя бы в какой-то степени любить искусство или историю, что сразу делает его в тысячу раз сексуальнее. Стайлз полностью поворачивается к нему и устраивается поудобнее. Он едва не касается подбородком плеча Дерека и делает вид, что чувствует себя абсолютно расслабленно и не нервничает.

\- Что ж, какой самый прикольный экспонат выставки, который ты видел?

Дерек хмыкает, на какое-то время замолкает, глядя на свои руки, а затем улыбается.

\- «Давид» Микеланджело.

\- Что, правда? Ты тот ещё ботаник.

\- Дело не только в его истинном великолепии,- чинно произносит Дерек,- хотя это, конечно, прекрасный экспонат. Просто вокруг него было много драмы.

\- Из-за голого чувака?

\- О да, поднялось целое восстание. Консерваторы неделями засыпали нас гневными письмами.

\- Серьёзно?

\- Да, им всем в ответ я отправлял фото статуи.

Стайлз расхохотался, проигнорировав сидящую рядом с ним старушку, которая откашливается и качает головой в сторону Дерека.

\- Серьёзно?

\- Помню, сестра заявила тогда, что это был главный момент моей славы,- Дерек чешет затылок,- с моей стороны это было, конечно, непрофессионально, но я не смог удержаться. Это же просто произведение искусства.

\- Ах,- Стайлз сцепляет пальцы в замок, упирается локтями в колени и шевелит бровями, глядя на Дерека,- но разве мы все понимаем искусство одинаково?

Дерек хитро улыбается и снова указывает на футболку Стайлза.

\- Уверен, ты видел много шедевров.

\- Эй, твой племянник сегодня сотворил замечательный кружок, Эрика была им страшно горда.

\- Не удивлён,- сухо отвечает Дерек, но его лицо смягчается, и Стайлз ёрзает, страшно желая, чтобы парящие в его животе бабочки успокоились.

\- Так, мне пора выходить,- он встаёт, пытаясь не слишком нависать над Дереком, когда поезд замедляет свой ход. Словно поддавшись инстинкту, Дерек касается ладонью бока Стайлза, и на секунду она проскальзывает под его футболку, заставляя того вздрогнуть.

\- Спасибо,- выдавливает из себя он, теперь ему точно не забыть ощущение пальцев Дерека на его коже.- Это было предусмотрительно.

\- Всё, что угодно, лишь бы ты снова на меня не рухнул,- дразняще говорит Дерек.

Стайлз сдавленно смеётся, гадая, привиделась ли ему внезапная серьёзность во взгляде Дерека. Он пятится к выходу.

\- Ты очень… и очень прав,- запинаясь, говорит он и вываливается на платформу.

Скотт смотрит [«Опасного мышонка»](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/470372/) в одном нижнем белье и приветственно кивает Стайлзу, когда тот заходит в квартиру. Стайлз хватает миску, наполняет её конфетами и плюхается рядом с ним.

\- Йоу.

\- Как дела, мужик? Всё хорошо?

\- Да,- довольно отвечает Стайлз, потому что так было и до того, чёрт возьми, как он встретил Дерека, и все эти яркие и положительные эмоции не связаны с одним только крошечным разговором.- Всё путём,- продолжает он, заставляя мозг замолчать,- а ты как?

\- Ммм, я позвонил Эллисон поблагодарить за конфеты и пожелание удачи, и она согласилась в эти выходные пойти со мной на свидание.

\- Чувак!- Стайлз хлопает его по колену,- поверить не могу, что ты сдержался и не сообщил мне это в ту же секунду, как я переступил порог квартиры.

\- У тебя было такое мечтательное выражение лица, я не был уверен, что ты способен принять эту информацию,- ухмыляется Скотт, и Стайлз щиплет его за руку.

\- Заткнись, моё выражение лица ничуть не хуже твоего.

\- Она придёт на ужин.

\- О нет, чувак, неужели ты меня выставишь, чтобы заняться сексом?

Скотт с ужасом смотрит на него.

\- На первом свидании? Что она тогда обо мне подумает? Нет!

\- Скотти, не важно, когда это случится, важно, чтобы всё было правильно,- Стайлз хватается за сердце,- когда приглушенный свет, и тихо играет музыка, и…

Скотт залезает на диван и прыгает на Стайлза всем весом.

\- Ненавижу тебя!

\- Нет, Скотт, только не мои яички, чёрт!

\- - -

В родном городе у Стайлза была любимая кофейня. Там работала милая девушка бариста, которая всегда рисовала на стакане под его именем смайлик. Кофе был крепкий и вкусный, иногда такой крепкий, что у него глаза слезились. Конечно, ему это было вредно, но, чёрт возьми, оно того стоило.

Он страшно скучает по этому. Старбакс – совсем не то. Парню за стойкой плевать на его имя, он поправляет Стайлза, когда тот говорит «средний» - «вы имели в виду «гранде»? Да, конечно, блять! И очередь там всегда огромная.

Это значит, конечно же, что как только Стайлз крепко прижимает свой драгоценный кофе к груди, то тут же пытается быстрее смыться. Тогда он сможет представить, что купил его в кофейне у Шэй на углу, не обращая внимания на зелёный логотип и его имя, написанное с ошибкой. Вдобавок ко всему вышесказанному, кто-то открывает дверь, пока Стайлз испепеляет взглядом своё имя с идиотской ошибкой и не замечает входящего. Он врезается прямиком в этого человека и чувствует, как по нему льётся обжигающее кофе.

\- Блять!

Все на него оборачиваются, когда он роняет стакан, колоритно матерясь. Он предпочитает их проигнорировать, срывает с себя свитер и поворачивается, бросая гневный взгляд на того, из-за кого он потратил впустую свои три доллара девяносто пять центов, и теперь ещё придётся раскошелиться на химчистку.

Это Дерек. Конечно же, это Дерек. А Дерек смотрит на его ключицы и зависает на пару секунд, а потом чертовски смущённо смотрит Стайлзу в глаза.

\- Прости,- отрывисто произносит он,- я куплю тебе кофе.

\- Может, и кожу мне новую купишь?- Стайлз обдувает футболкой обожжённую кожу и шипит сквозь зубы.

Дерек отступает от него, и его сложно в этом обвинить. Со Стайлза льётся кофе, его кожа покраснела как помидор. Он наверняка выглядит как последний кретин.

\- Держи,- Дерек протягивает ему несколько влажных салфеток.

\- О,- Стайлз берёт их и благодарно прижимает к коже,- хорошая идея, спасибо.

Дерек аккуратно берёт его за руку и подводит к столику у окна, за который Стайлз, поморщившись, плюхается.

\- Мир тесен,- наконец, вздыхает он, указывая пальцем на себя и Дерека.

\- Или ты меня преследуешь,- непринуждённо отвечает Дерек, вскинув бровь.

\- Что?! Я пришёл сюда первым! Строго говоря, это я должен думать, что ты меня преследуешь: сел на мою руку, ударил меня дверью – я раскусил твою тактику. Ты пытаешься убедить меня, что в моём присутствии у тебя всё из рук падает от волнения, чтобы меня очаровала твоя удивительная искренность в этом городе, полном засранцев, и я бы в тебя влюбился.

Дерек хмыкает, скрещивает руки и наклоняется над столом.

\- Может быть, а, может, я просто засранец, который не смотрит, куда идёт, потому что ждёт, что все будут уступать ему дорогу.

\- Это… а ты джентльмен.

\- Ты прав,- с ухмылкой Дерек откидывается на спинку сидения,- наверное, стоит прибавить к этому тот факт, что я тебя преследую.

Стайлз тычет в него пальцем.

\- Пытаешься убедить меня в своих лучших качествах… ещё и ребёнка использовал – умно… я вычислил твой номер, чувак.

Дерек выгибает бровь.

\- На самом деле, нет.

\- Гипотетически,- медленно произносит Стайлз. Дерек выглядит удивлённым, а потом искренне смущённым, и Стайлз осознает, что, видимо, Дерек пытался намекнуть, что ему стоит спросить его номер телефона.- О.

\- Дерек!- девушка за стойкой машет стаканом в их сторону,- не соизволите ли забрать, ваше высочество?

Дерек подрывается, что-то ей говорит, указав на Стайлза, и они оба смотрят на него. Стайлз машет в ответ, девушка смотрит на его футболку в пятнах кофе, затем закатывает глаза, глядя на Дерека, и так громко говорит «Неудачник», что даже Стайлзу слышно. Дерек краснеет как помидор и с подавленным видом возвращается к столику.

\- Эмм… в Нью-Йорке всем баристам разрешено так разговаривать с клиентами?- растерянно спрашивает Стайлз,- потому что одно дело добродушное подшучивание, а другое это… что бы это ни было.

\- Это моя сестра Кора,- Дерек пристально смотрит на свои руки,- и мне, наверное, стоит начать ходить в другое кафе.

\- Мне она нравится,- довольно говорит Стайлз,- она явно на моей стороне в споре, кто в кого врезался, и…- она подпрыгивает, когда Кора машет ещё одним стаканом,- она сделала мне кофе! Ты мне нравишься,- сообщает он Коре.

\- Прекрасно,- с каменным лицом произносит Кора,- думаю, мой брат бы приревновал, если бы ты без остановки не испускал в его сторону флюиды с призывом «трахни меня».

Стайлз отшатывается, исподтишка бросая взгляд на Дерека, который смотрит в телефон.

\- Эй, тише, ладно? И ты меня не знаешь, так что ошибаешься!

Кора закатывает глаза и трёт нос.

\- Мне тебя знать не нужно, кроме того, ты ему тоже нравишься,- она манит Стайлза пальцем, и когда тот наклоняется ближе, хватает его за ухо.

\- Ааа! Боже мой, что это за проклятое место?!

\- Кора,- Дерек встаёт и направляется к ним.

\- Обидишь его, и твоё тело никогда не найдут,- шепчет она.

\- Кора,- рявкает Дерек,- какого хрена!

Кора отпускает ухо Стайлза и мило улыбается им обоим.

\- Хорошего дня,- она отворачивается, ничего больше не говоря, а Стайлз потирает ухо, гневно глядя ей вслед.

\- У тебя все в семье сильные и жутко пугающие?- выдыхает он.

Дерек кажется смущённым.

\- Прости, пожалуйста.

\- Ладно, ничего, всё нормально,- Стайлз хватает свой стакан,- если бы здесь был мой отец, он бы уже поглаживал свой пистолет. Не то что бы он посчитал тебя подозрительным,- поспешно добавляет он,- или что ты мог бы… позвать меня куда-нибудь… пожалуй, мне пора,- обессиленно договаривает он.- Спасибо за кофе… и салфетки… боже мой,- бормочет он, без оглядки направляясь к выходу.

Единственный плюс – у Дерека, очевидно, такой же талант, как и у Стайлза, попадать в неловкие ситуации. Возможно, они созданы друг для друга. Или он посчитает Стайлза виноватым и никогда больше не захочет его видеть.

Шансы пятьдесят на пятьдесят.

\- - -

\- Так что, ты всё равно сталкиваешься с этим красавчиком и считаешь, что вселенная таким образом намекает тебе на секс с ним?

\- Да,- Стайлз ловит брошенную Скоттом в его сторону фрисби и бросает в ответ.

Скотт с сомнением качает головой.

\- Может быть, ваши столкновения – это знак, что тебе стоит быть, я не знаю, осторожнее?

\- Не-а, мне нужен секс, Скотти, а этот парень… боже, он на сто процентов выглядит как секс-машина. И с очень серьёзным подходом к делу. Он остановится только, когда заставит меня кончить раз пять, а потом…

\- Ладно, я понял,- Скотт поднимает ладонь и морщит нос,- пять раз?

Стайлз пожимает плечами.

\- Думаю, у него на это сил хватит.

\- Я тебя поздравляю?

\- У меня ещё ничего не было,- стонет Стайлз, падая на траву,- он сексуальный, да, но что ещё может быть?

Скотт опускается рядом с ним.

\- Да, но ты же считаешь, что между вами связь, верно?

Стайлз фыркает.

\- И нет, и да. Может быть, но не как у вас с Эллисон.

У них было три свидания, и Стайлз был свидетелем их зарождающихся отношений. Они милые, смущаются: союз, благословлённый на небесах. Стайлз готов поспорить, что Скотт сделает ей предложение до конца года. А сейчас середина сентября. Он достаточно хорошо знает друга, чтобы понимать – он нашёл ту самую единственную.

\- Тогда, что же в нём не так?

\- Не знаю, не могу понять, просто… он кажется интересным. Он нескладный, но делает вид, что совсем не такой, красивый, но вполне может и ударить, если скажешь ему об этом. И у него самый милый племянник на свете, чувак. Боже, просто такая прелесть.

\- Тебе захотелось ребёнка?- дразнит его Скотт.

Стайлз выпрямляется и бросает фрисби ему в голову. Он промахивается, и тарелка, скача по траве, улетает в сторону бейсбольной площадки.

\- Чёрт,- стонет он, с усилием поднимается и оборачивается, чтобы крикнуть Скотту,- это же можно засчитать за пробежку, да?

\- Не-а!

Он хватает фрисби, бросив взгляд на игру, и замирает на месте, заметив кого-то пугающе знакомого на подаче.

Дерек стучит битой по земле с максимально сконцентрированным лицом, и Стайлз изумлённо наблюдает, как питчер делает поразительную подачу, Дерек ударяет по мячу с оглушительным треском, посылая его в воздух.

Высокий, грациозный парень бежит за мячом, а Дерек неспешно идёт к первой базе. Питчер хмурится и кладёт руки на бёдра.

\- Хватит издеваться над нами, Хейл.

Дерек пожимает плечами, опускает руки в карманы и начинает насвистывать, продолжая идти. Наверное, Стайлз издаёт какой-то звук или чем-то случайно привлекает к себе внимание, потому что Дерек резко поворачивает голову в его сторону. Стайлз крепче сжимает фрисби и кивает ему.

\- Привет,- окликает он.

К его удивлению Дерек бросает игру и бежит к нему. О, чёрт, у него следы от отравы на коленях, откуда, чёрт возьми, Стайлзу было знать, что даже это ему покажется привлекательным в Дереке? Про себя он делает выговор своему члену, обещая, что если он переживёт это, то загладит перед ним свою вину. Это будет легко, если он будет представлять излучающего сексуальность Дерека в майке и шортах в осеннем солнце.

\- Стайлз,- непринуждённо приветствует он, кивая на фрисби,- спортом занимаешься?

\- Мы со Скоттом отточили этот навык в совершенстве,- шмыгает носом Стайлз.

На заднем плане кто-то зовёт Дерека, а затем подбегает Эрика, улыбающаяся Стайлзу во все тридцать два зуба. Вне работы она выглядит так же сногсшибательно как и всегда: её длинные светлые волосы убраны в пружинистый хвостик, на ней свободно сидящая футболка полицейской академии.

\- Стайлз! Ты и на природе?

\- О, ха-ха, иногда и со мной такое бывает, знаешь ли.

\- Не могу поверить,- ухмыляется она и обнимает Дерека за плечи.

У Стайлза такое чувство, будто кто-то ударяет в его под дых, когда он видит, с какой лёгкостью Эрика касается Дерека. Привычно, беспечно, интимно. Он мрачно думает, не футболка ли Дерека на ней. Он собирается уйти, пытаясь не выглядеть особенно неловко.

\- Ладно, мне пора…

Дерек хмурится в его сторону, на его лице написано непонимание, и Стайлз указывает большим пальцем через плечо туда, где лежит Скотт.

\- Вам, парни, стоит к нам присоединиться,- с невинным видом произносит Эрика,- я знаю, вы любите бейсбол, хотя вы, конечно, в основном только смотрите его,- дразняще добавляет она.

Стайлз сдавленно смеётся.

\- Ты слишком хорошо меня знаешь.

\- Пойду за Скоттом,- жизнерадостно говорит она и направляется в его сторону.

\- Нет, знаешь, он не любитель командных видов спорта…

\- Ничего страшного, если ты не хочешь присоединяться к нам,- отрывисто произносит Дерек.

\- Нет, спасибо, мы просто, слушай, я не хочу мешать, если у тебя свидание?

Дерек фыркает, указывает локтем на Эрику, а затем на себя, качая головой.

\- Она девушка моего друга.

\- О,- Стайлз закусывает нижнюю губу,- здорово.

\- Ага,- Дерек вскидывает бровь в его сторону,- так ты хочешь или нет?

\- Не знаю,- Стайлз изучающе смотрит на него, ухмыляясь,- зависит от того, справишься ли ты с этим?

Глаза Дерека темнеют, и он делает шаг к Стайлзу. Тот позволяет ему нарушить своё личное пространство, про себя надеясь, что тот продолжит это делать до тех пор, пока не прижмёт его к дереву.

\- Я готов,- тихо говорит Дерек. Стайлз удерживает его взгляд, чувствуя на лице дыхание Дерека, ему страшно хочется протянуть руку, запустить пальцы в его волосы и…

\- Хейл!- кричит Лора, и Дерек резко отстраняется, словно совсем забыл, что они не одни. Лора раскачивает Джоша в воздухе, рядом с ней стоит мужчина, в котором Стайлз с трудом узнает её мужа, иногда забиравшего малыша домой.- Дашь Джошу поиграть?

\- Конечно,- Дерек отходит от Стайлза, продолжая на него смотреть.- Он может быть в команде Стайлза. Ведь ему пригодится любая помощь.

\- Оу,- Стайлз хватается за грудь,- оскорбляешь мои игровые навыки? Ты ещё ни черта не видел, Хейл.

\- Конечно, нет,- Дерек ему широко улыбается,- боюсь, что мог завысить свои ожидания.

Стайлз давится от смеха, качая головой.

\- О, чувак, приготовься встать на колени.

\- Может, позже,- быстро говорит Дерек и отворачивается, пропустив момент, когда Стайлз теряет дар речи.

Даже с Джошем на руках Дерек вертится волчком. Стайлз и Скотт играют ради удовольствия, Дерек играет так, словно это его личная вендетта.

\- Вау,- Стайлз падает на траву рядом с Лорой, и она ему улыбается.- Твой брат – терминатор.

Словно в доказательство его слов, Дерек подпрыгивает и ловит мяч после удара Скотта, довольно улыбаясь в его сторону. Скотт закатывает глаза и передаёт биту Эрике.

\- Он ужасен,- громко говорит она,- в нём слишком силён дух соперничества, и это вредит ему самому.

Находящийся на другом конце поля Дерек показывает ей фак, и Стайлз впечатлён его острым слухом.

\- Для парня с такими милыми ушками у него замечательно развит слух.

Дерек, кажется, замирает на одном места, а затем, потерев ладонью ухо, встаёт за Эрикой, пока Лора хохочет.

\- Ты удивился бы, узнав, насколько,- говорит она, похлопав его по руке.- Эй, хочешь подержать Джоша? Писать охота, а брать его с собой…- она протягивает Стайлзу ребёнка, и он взволнованно выпрямляется.

\- Да? Он такая прелесть, Лора, серьёзно, знаю, нам нельзя выбирать любимчиков, но я бы хотел, чтобы он был в моей группе.

Джошуа улыбается ему, хватая его за нос, и Лора снова смеётся.

\- Ты ему нравишься.

Кажется, будто глаза Джоша светятся в лучах солнца, и Стайлз заворожённо на него смотрит.

\- Наши чувства взаимны.

Какое-то время они с Джошем валяются на траве, и он милостиво позволяет малышу раскладывать маргаритки по своей футболке, а потом к ним подходит Дерек.

\- Вы подружились,- сухим тоном говорит он.

\- Ха! Да, я ему нравлюсь больше, чем ты.

\- Чепуха,- Дерек берёт Джошуа на руки и осторожно подкидывает в воздухе, тот пищит от восторга. Стайлз снова чувствует бабочек в животе, когда видит выражение лица Дерека, чешет нос и отводит взгляд, чтобы не пялиться.

\- Вы закончили играть?

\- Ммм, кажется, твой друг Скотт находится в опасной близости от того, чтобы ударить Джексона,- Дерек кивает в направлении, где эти двое испепеляют друг друга гневными взглядами,- мы решили, что стоит закруглиться.

\- Как раз в тот момент, когда вы вели в счёте,- саркастично произносит Стайлз,- как удобно.

\- Заткнись,- Дерек толкает его локтем, и, пискнув, Стайлз отталкивает его руку.

\- Чувак! У меня от дуновения ветра синяки, осторожнее.

Дерек сглатывает, на секунду задержав взгляд на его шее, а потом снова смотрит на Джошуа.

\- Что ж,- прокашливается он,- город тебе пока не нравится, да?

\- Я никогда не говорил, что он мне не нравится,- поправляет его Стайлз,- просто я не нравлюсь городу.

\- Может, он всего лишь следит, чтобы ты хорошо себя вёл,- дразнит его Дерек.

Стайлз бьёт его по свободной от Джошуа руке.

\- Засранец! Я сущий ангел, что ты говоришь.

Дерек фыркает, а Стайлз набирает в пригоршню травы и засовывает ему её под майку.

\- Ай, Стайлз!

\- Что?- с невинным видом смотрит на него Стайлз,- это был Джошуа.

\- Сваливаешь вину на ребёнка? Сущее ангельское поведение.

\- Для этого мне и нужны дети,- ухмыляется Стайлз, опуская плечи,- во всём можно обвинить их.

\- Бедняжки,- сухо произносит Дерек.

\- Я же шучу, господи. Когда у меня будут дети, я научу их всем своим приёмчикам,- Стайлз переворачивается на живот и наблюдает, как Джош тянет Дерека за пальцы,- мы будем одной бандой.

Дерек смотрит на него пристально, затем медленно кивает, и Стайлз чувствует, как у него учащается пульс только из-за того, что Дерек на него так посмотрел. Боже, какой же он всё-таки неудачник.

\- Ну ладно,- он отводит взгляд и машет Скотту, который пытается уговорить Эрику показать ему, как ей удаётся отбивать с такой силой.- Я сильно сомневаюсь, что найдётся человек, который захочет завести со мной потомство, если я продолжу обливаться горячим кофе и разбрасывать презервативы по всей улице.

Дерек смеётся.

\- Тебе же они всё равно не понадобятся, если ты захочешь завести ребёнка.

\- Не знаю,- Стайлз снова пожимает плечами,- вполне возможно, я не буду биологическим отцом, тогда они мне, наверное, понадобятся. Я би,- добавляет он, когда Дерек вопросительно приподнимает бровь.

Джошуа хватается за подол майки Дерека, тянет материал, пока тот не оказывается у него во рту, и начинает жевать, а Стайлз смеётся над выражением лица Дерека.

\- А ты хочешь детей?

\- Наверное,- задумчиво отвечает Дерек,- если я встречу кого-то… если бы это был кто-то как…- он прочищает горло и вскидывает брови, глядя на Джошуа,- если бы никто не жевал мою одежду.

Стайлз широко улыбается и опускает лицо, смутившись своей реакции на то, как чертовски умилительно смотрят друг на друга Джошуа и Дерек. Медленно Джошуа снова отправляет в рот майку Дерека, и тот, вздохнув, качает головой.

\- Невкусно же.

\- Я бы поспорил,- Стайлз указывает на него пальцем,- может, ему по вкусу потная спортивная форма с запашком.

Дерек щурится.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что от меня воняет?

\- Я бы никогда!

\- Ты вонючий,- парирует Дерек.

\- А ты потный,- не задумываясь, отвечает Стайлз.

\- Ты выглядишь смехотворно,- Дерек тыкает пальцем в пятно травы на щеке Стайлза,- и ты слишком много улыбаешься.

\- Я слишком много улыбаюсь? И это ты считаешь оскорблением?

\- Это напрягает.

\- Ха! Напрягает, потому что ты этим очарован,- радостно заявляет Стайлз,- тебя ко мне тянет.

\- Ничего не могу с собой поделать,- говорит Дерек, на мгновение его взгляд замирает на губах Стайлза, а затем он снова смотрит ему прямо в глаза.

\- Ты…- замолкает Стайлз, внезапно осознав, что игры закончились, и они перестали обзывать друг друга как восьмилетки.- Да, я понимаю,- он опускает взгляд, наблюдает, как его пальцы погружаются в траву, и закусывает губу.

\- Стайлз…- начинает говорить Дерек, и Стайлз, задержав дыхание, поднимает на него взгляд. Джошуа принимает тишину за призыв к воплям и начинает орать, и тут же объявляется Лора.

\- Детка! Не волнуйся, мама здесь!- она подбегает к ним, оглядывает их обоих и качает головой,- боже мой.

Дерек закатывает глаза, отдаёт ей ребёнка и протягивает Стайлзу руку.

\- Мы играем здесь каждую неделю, если вы хотите участвовать.

\- Да,- слабым голосом отвечает Стайлз, поднимаясь и не желая после этого отпускать руку Дерека. Скотт подбегает, Стайлз разжимает пальцы и с лёгкой завистью наблюдает, как Дерек помогает Лоре собрать их вещи.- Ещё увидимся?

Дерек рвано кивает и улыбается ему краешком рта, а затем они удаляются. Эрика тыкает Стайлза в спину, проходя мимо:

\- Увидимся на работе, донжуан.

\- Замолчи,- фыркает он.

\- Донжуан?- хмурится Скотт,- боже мой, Дерек – тот парень, на секс с которым тебя толкает вселенная?

Стайлз видит, как Дерек замирает на вершине холма и с нечитаемым выражением лица смотрит на Стайлза через плечо. Стайлз стонет и отводит взгляд.

\- Скотт!

\- Что?

Стайлз качает головой и отворачивается, пиная траву.

\- После такого вселенная обязана дать мне знак, что пора перестать надеяться.

\- Ну уж нет,- следует за ним Скотт, толкая его в бок.- Пока мы играли, он глаз с тебя не отводил, чувак. Уверен, этот мерзкий Джексон мечтал тебя прикончить за то, что ты его отвлекаешь.

Стайлз с надеждой улыбается другу.

\- Да? Может быть.

Скотт обнимает его за плечи.

\- Что нам нужно, так это принять предложение Лидии потусить в её фирменном стиле. Возможно, вселенная подкинет тебе кого-то даже лучше Дерека.

\- Он отправлял фото с обнажёнкой тем, кто жаловался на статую Давила, чувак, лучше быть не может.

Скотт морщится.

\- Свои фото?

\- Нет!

\- - -

\- Держи,- Лидия протягивает Стайлзу ещё один шот,- надеюсь, это поможет тебе с твоей нескладностью.

\- Нескладный - это прекрасно,- спорит он, перекрикивая музыку в баре,- это моя фишка.

\- Ну, хотя бы ты веришь в себя,- с теплотой говорит она, похлопав его по щеке. Технически они втроём с Лидией и Дэнни. Тем не менее, Дэнни в данный момент болтает с тремя парнями и продолжает помахивать своим напитком в сторону Стайлза, словно он тоже участвует в разговоре. Честно говоря, Стайлз немного завидует. К настоящему времени он уже готов напиться, подцепить парня, который больше всего похож на сексуального, саркастичного, обидчивого бегуна, с которым он знаком, и попытаться не назвать его «Дереком», если они поедут к нему домой.

Стайлз, прищурившись, смотрит на Лидию, выпивает шот и ударяет кого-то локтем в плечо. Стайлз вздрагивает, когда парень оборачивается, он накачан как скала. Он мрачно смотрит на Стайлза, и тот гулко сглатывает.

\- Прости!- он разводит руками, пытаясь больше никого не толкнуть,- такая толпа, мужик.

Кто-то толкает его, он оступается, тот парень делает шаг в сторону, – засранец – и Стайлз оказывается прямиком у кого-то на коленях. Он поднимает взгляд и видит знакомую щетину, нос, идиотские глаза и блядские невозможные брови. Конечно, это Дерек. Блять, почему он случайно оказывается на коленях именно у Дерека? Он мечтал оседлать его – и вот, что ему преподносит вселенная.

На блюдечке, блять, с золотой каёмочкой.

Дерек, кажется, шокирован появлением Стайлза на своих коленях, но его свободная от пива рука обхватывает предплечье Стайлза и помогает ему встать.

\- Спасибо,- кивает он, отстраняясь, чтобы указать на того парня,- приятно осознавать, что не все бросают других на произвол судьбы.

Тот парень широко ему улыбается, и его зубы такие белоснежные, что даже страшно. По правде говоря, переводя взгляд с Дерека на его друга и обратно, Стайлз вдруг чувствует себя как олень между двух львов.

\- Ты опрокинул мой стакан,- парень указывает на свою футболку, на которой и правда пятно, и Стайлз морщится.

\- Ауч, чувак, прости.

\- Так что, ты не только меня зовёшь чуваком?- Дерек слегка наклоняет голову в бок, округлив глаза.- Ты делаешь мне больно.

\- О,- Стайлз прижимает ладонь к груди, указав другой рукой на Дерека,- не переживай, ты для меня особенный.

Дерек усмехается, а его друг переводит взгляд между ними.

\- Вы знакомы?

\- О да, мы с Дереком – старые друзья,- Стайлз подмигивает Дереку и кладёт руку на плечо его друга,- позволь мне купить тебе выпить…?

\- Бойд,- представляется парень.

\- Что ты пил?

\- Шампанское.

Стайлз смотрит на него с ужасом, он себе это позволить не может.

\- Что, дорогое?

\- Не-а,- ухмыляется Бойд,- просто пиво.

\- Вау,- Стайлз медленно кивает головой и с невинным видом смотрит на Дерека,- и представить себе не мог, что у тебя друзья с чувством юмора.

Дерек улыбается, широко и обескураживающе, и у Стайлза кружится голова.

\- И как же ты меня представлял?

\- Тебе не понравятся детали,- беззаботно отвечает Стайлз, опуская взгляд на свою руку, а затем снова пристально смотрит в глаза Дереку.

Дерек вскидывает брови, допивает пиво и осторожно ставит пустой стакан на стол, поднимаясь.

\- Думаю, я бы хотел их услышать.

Стайлз не может понять, разыгрывают его или нет, или Дерек только что намекнул, что хочет провести с ним ночь. Обычно он мастер по чтению между строк, но с Дереком всё сложнее, словно он что-то скрывает, но и хочет этим поделиться. Стайлз понимает, что хочет узнать его лучше. Он не хочет ехать к Дереку ради простого секса, списав всё на то, что вселенная подсказывает, что ему нужен непринуждённый трах без обязательств. Он хочет узнать, что Дерек ест на завтрак, какую газету он читает, на каком боку спит. Чёрт, ему хочется сложных отношений, любви с Дереком.

Дерек смотрит на Бойда, а тот закатывает глаза и поднимает руки, бормоча что-то об осторожности, после чего хищное выражение на мгновение пропадает с лица Дерека, он опускает голову и толкает друг локтем.

\- Пиво в другой раз,- спокойно произносит Бойд, хлопает Стайлза по плечу и исчезает. Стайлз кивает, не отрывая взгляда от Дерека. Он чувствует, как бьётся в груди сердце, пока губы Дерека расплываются в лёгкой улыбке. Он убеждает себя, что всё будет хорошо, он сможет это сделать, сможет высказать то, что у него на душе, и Дерек не поднимет его на смех.

\- Дерек, я просто хочу…

\- Стайлз,- вдруг появляется Дэнни, оглядывая их,- вау, где ты его откопал?- он указывает на Дерека, пьяно улыбается Стайлзу, а затем его тошнит прямиком на обувь друга.

Стайлз морщится и смотрит на Дерека.

\- Мне очень жаль.

Дерек хватает с бара салфетки и протягивает их Стайлзу.

\- Тебе помочь?

\- Нет, наверное,- сглатывает Стайлз и бросается в атаку,- вообще, в одном деле помощь нужна очень и очень, но когда-нибудь, в другой раз.

Дерек замирает и пристально смотрит на Стайлза.

\- Мне нужно с тобой поговорить,- отвечает он.

У Стайлза внутри всё обрывается.

\- О, ладно, эм…

\- Вас двое, боже, как будто опять наступил мой день рождения,- стонет Дэнни, махая рукой перед лицом Дерека,- Стайлз, заставь его перестать быть таким привлекательным.

\- Я, правда,- Стайлз облизывает губы и смеётся над тем, как над ним измывается жизнь,- правда, не могу,- вздыхает он, обхватывает Дэнни за талию и ведёт к выходу.

Скотт присоединяется к ним на улице, покинув бар, потому что он настоящий бро, и помогает усадить Дэнни в такси. Он выслушивает пересказ разговора с Дереком и хмурится.

\- Не знаю, чувак, похоже, ты ему нравишься.

\- Да, но он хочет поговорить. Мы уже говорили, он меня знает… он должен понимать, Скотти. Почему же он просто… передумал?

Скотт потирает рукой подбородок и пожимает плечами.

\- Он странный?

\- Странный в хорошем смысле,- вздыхает Стайлз и смотрит, как за окном такси льёт дождь,- в очень-очень хорошем.

Скотт похлопывает его по руке.

Дэнни отрубается на диване, а Стайлз со Скоттом доедают остывший ужин, пока Скотт не ложится спать, а Стайлз смотрит [ESPN](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/ESPN), положив ноги на спину Дэнни.

В два часа звонок в домофон вырывает его из тревожного сна, и он стонет, когда смотрит на часы.

\- Чувак,- ноет он в трубку,- если ты за дозой, то это двумя этажами ниже.

\- Меня доза не интересует, Стайлз, по крайней мере, не доза того, что предполагаешь ты, а доза самого тебя,- фыркает Дерек в домофон, и Стайлз едва не выпрыгивает из кожи вон.

\- Какого чёрта ты здесь делаешь?

\- Мокну,- вздыхает Дерек, и Стайлз прикусывает язык, потому что, чёрт возьми, это… приятно слышать. Возможно, он сможет сохранить эту картину в памяти для моментов уединения со своей правой рукой, когда Дерек неизбежно разобьёт его сердце.- Ты меня впустишь?

\- Как ты…- Стайлз смотрит на храпящего на диване Дэнни и пихает ноги в кеды,- погоди, я сам спущусь.

Спускаясь по лестнице, он пытается глубоко дышать, напоминая себе, что если заплачет, то всё закончится быстро, но его самолюбие пострадает ещё больше, и стоит потерпеть хотя бы до того момента, когда он останется наедине с пребывающим в коме Дэнни. Когда он распахивает дверь, то ему всё равно хочется зарыдать, потому что тонкая футболка Дерека промокла насквозь, волосы налипли на лоб, и, всё же, он выглядит как самый сексуальный и угрюмый человек, которого Стайлз встречал за всю свою жизнь.

\- Зачем ты пришёл?- растерянно спрашивает он, размахивая руками,- я начинаю переживать, что твоя шутка о преследовании становится реальностью, чувак, и, честно говоря, я от этого не в восторге. Я ещё слишком молод, чтобы попадать в криминальную хронику.

Дерек закатывает глаза.

\- Возможно, Лора убедила Эрику дать мне твой адрес.

Стайлз округляет глаза.

\- Пятьдесят оттенков противозаконного, чувак!

Дерек сжимает челюсти.

\- Я понимаю, но я могу объяснить,- он делает шаг ближе к Стайлзу,- послушай меня.

Стайлз сглатывает и делает крошечный шаг назад.

\- Я…- морщится Дерек, и Стайлз пытается удержать дрожь, когда тот резко выдыхает, и его дыхание касается теплом лица Стайлза.- Я весьма плох…- он машет рукой между ними,- в этом.

\- А что, есть какое-то «это»? И вселенная не просто издевается надо мной?

Нет,- Дерек снова закатывает глаза,- послушай, возможно, вселенная и хочет, чтобы мы сталкивались друг с другом в самых нелепых ситуациях, но я ни черта не верю в судьбу и прочую херню. Стайлз, я не хочу полагаться на случай, я хочу…- он замолкает, и Стайлз готов поспорить, что его сердце сейчас выскочит из груди от напряжённости момента.

\- Ты хочешь…?

Дерек фыркает.

\- Ты мелкий засранец, ты знаешь, чего я хочу.

\- Тогда действуй, чувак, я же стою прямо перед тобой…

\- Ненавижу, когда ты меня так зовёшь,- обрывает его Дерек, а потом кладёт свою влажную от дождя ладонь на лицо Стайлза, второй рукой обнимает его за талию и целует. Стайлз пытается объяснить, что он всех зовёт чуваками, он просто так выражает свою привязанность, но его отвлекают холодные, но настойчивые губы Дерека, которые теплеют от прикосновения к его губам. Его «слегка» сбивает с мысли большой палец Дерека, медленно касающийся круговыми движениями его кожи под подбородком, то, как он прижимается в Стайлзу, пока тот не упирается в дверь, крепко хватаясь за Дерека. Дерек тихо стонет, прикусывая нижнюю губу Стайлза, и он ободряюще хмыкает и приоткрывает рот, позволяя языку Дерека прикоснуться к языку Стайлза. Он впивается пальцами в спину Дерека, затем одну руку запускает в его волосы и наклоняет голову, чтобы было удобнее, его нижняя губа лениво скользит между губ Дерека, и затем он отстраняется, глядя на него затуманенным взглядом.

\- О чём…- он откашливается,- об этом ты хотел поговорить?

\- Нет,- срывающимся голосом говорит Дерек, сжимая пальцами бёдра Стайлза.- Я не хочу тебя напугать.

Стайлз улыбается, и Дерек, кажется, не в силах удержаться, наклоняется и целует его в уголок рта.

\- Не хочу тебя разочаровывать, чувак, но ты не настолько пугающий, насколько пытаешься казаться. Твоя сестра намного страшнее.

Дерек хмурится, крепче сжимая его бёдра.

\- Давай сейчас не будем говорить о моей сестре.

\- Ладно,- сорвано говорит Стайлз, пытаясь не выгибаться навстречу Дереку, когда тот наклоняется ближе, и их грудные клетки соприкасаются.- Когда ты перейдёшь к делу?

\- Стайлз,- Дерек наклоняется и проводит языком по шее Стайлза, заставляя того без раздумий выгнуться по-кошачьи.- Я не тот, за кого ты меня принимаешь.

\- Боже мой,- Стайлз отстраняется,- ты Бэтмен? Неужели ты серьёзно? Ты так любишь драматизм, я даже не…

\- Я оборотень,- перебивает его Дерек.

\- О,- Стайлз наклоняет голову в бок и гримасничает,- правда?

Дерек отстраняется и отпускает его.

\- Ты… не удивлён?

\- Скотт стал оборотнем, когда нам было по шестнадцать,- Стайлз щёлкает пальцами,- господи, тогда в супермаркете это от меня приятно пахло?!

Дерек хмурится и поднимает взгляд к небу.

\- Боже мой, это правда! Тебе нравится, как я пахну, да! Я знал!

Дерек делает ещё один шаг назад, и Стайлз бросается к нему, обхватывает руками его шею и целует его, рьяно и поспешно. Дерек сдавленно выдыхает, но с лёгкостью ловит его, удерживая их от падения, и они стоят под дождём и целуются, как в самой банальной романтической комедии, действие которой происходит в Нью-Йорке.

\- Да,- наконец, признаётся Дерек,- да, ты приятно пахнешь, и да, я оборотень, а твой друг Скотт профессионально маскирует свой запах.

Стайлз пожимает плечами.

\- Мы все старшие классы совершенствовались, я был его Йодой. На самом деле, он очень хорош в командных видах спорта, просто осторожничает с другими людьми.

\- Стайлз.

\- Ммм?

\- Хватит говорить о Скотте.

Стайлз расплывается в улыбке, всматриваясь в морщинки вокруг глаз Дерека, в дождевые капли на его ресницах, как он неохотно улыбается, пытаясь выглядеть недовольно.

\- Я в неоплатном долгу перед вселенной за нашу встречу, но я совсем не против.

\- Ты не против чего-то?- Дерек округляет глаза.- Что-то новенькое.

\- Ха, ты пал жертвой моих чар.

\- Пал,- Дерек притягивает его ближе и делает шаг к входной двери.- У тебя наверху есть полотенце?

\- У меня наверху есть много чего,- Стайлз играет бровями.- Хочешь переночевать?

\- Да,- уверенно отвечает Дерек.

\- Будем просто спать,- предупреждает Стайлз,- я живу со Скоттом.- Дерек ему широко улыбается, а Стайлз закатывает глаза.- Я должен был догадаться, что твой соревновательный дух проявляется во всём. Тебе стоит научиться делиться.

\- У меня две наглые, требовательные сестры,- Дерек опускает руку и переплетает их пальцы,- думаю, я справлюсь со Скоттом.

\- - -

Скотт врывается утром в спальню Стайлза, требуя разъяснений, почему везде пахнет Дереком Хейлом, а затем стонет и закрывает глаза рукой. К его чести он не так шокирован как Стайлз, который только что преступил к продолжению знакомства с губами Дерека. Дерек выглядит раздражающе довольным собой, переворачивает Стайлза, накрывая его своим телом, и Стайлз щиплет его, пока тот не перестаёт выглядеть таким напыщенным.

Пока они лежали без сна, лёгкими касаниями изучая друг друга и привыкая, он обнаружил тату на спине Дерека. Стайлзу не терпится обвести её языком, увидеть, как на это отреагирует Дерек. Ему хочется узнать, такой же Дерек впечатляющий в постели, какой он в повседневной жизни. Он хочет, чтобы Дерек с его энергичным и напористым характером полностью сфокусировался на оргазмах Стайлза. Он хочет понять, сможет ли заставить дыхание Дерека сбиться.

Он ничего не говорил о том, что утром нельзя будет обжиматься, все запреты теряют силу с восходом солнца, так что Дерек творит что-то потрясающе прекрасное со Стайлзом, вжимая его в подушки.

Скотт вздыхает и выходит из комнаты, сказав им, что встретится с ними позже за ланчем и уводит Дэнни с собой.

Стайлз ни разу не называет Дерека чуваком, пока тот делает ему минет, но выясняет, что Дереку нравится, когда он зовёт его по имени и теребит его волосы. А Стайлзу нравится практически всё, что делает Дерек.

Лора присоединяется к ним позже за ланчем, пьёт небольшими глотками чай и улыбается, глядя на них понимающим взглядом. Стайлз держится поближе к Дереку, прижимается к его руке на своей пояснице и играет с Джошуа.

\- Тебя действительно воспитали волки,- он качает головой,- не могу поверить, что не догадался, когда увидел твою футболку.

\- Ты симпатичный, но тормоз,- дразнит Кора, принеся Стайлзу кофе, пояснив, что Дерек мог снова поддаться порыву врезаться в Стайлза, а она заботится о всеобщей безопасности. Дерек умилительно краснеет и прячет лицо, уткнувшись в шею Стайлза, скорее всего, чтобы ещё раз прикоснуться к огромному засосу, который он там оставил утром. Стайлз всем улыбается: Джошуа, своему лучшему другу, который хватает пирожное и машет зашедший в кафе Эллисон, Дереку - неловкому, стеснительному, великолепному, полностью принадлежащему Стайлзу Дереку.


End file.
